Die Tücken des Familienlebens
by Sally78
Summary: Als Vater von zwei Söhnen hat man es nicht leicht. Altair hat mit vielen, verschiedenen Problemen zu kämpfen die sich nicht nur auf Darim und Sef beschränken. Maria scheint ihm das Leben auch nicht gerade leicht machen zu wollen. Und wenn seine Familie mal glücklich ist, gibt es da ja auch noch Malik und einige andere Novizen, die es gut verstehen ihn auf die Palme zu bringen... (A
1. Kapitel 1: Einsicht

- Die Tücken des Familienlebens -

- Kapitel 1: Einsicht -

Altair saß an seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte sich irgendwie auf den Text den er vor sich liegen hatte zu konzentrieren. Sein Streit mit Maria nagte an seinem Gewissen und ebenso auch ein wenig an seinem Verstand. Er konnte kaum auch nur zwei Sätze schreiben ohne daran zu denken, wie sehr es ihm leid tat, sich mit ihr gestritten zu haben. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dafür allerdings eine Premiere für seine Kinder. Für gewöhnlich war er mit seiner Frau alleine, falls es zwischen den beiden mal etwas hitziger wurde, aber dieses Mal war die ganze Konversation am Trainingshof eskaliert und nicht nur seine Kinder sondern auch einige Assassinen und Novizen waren dabei anwesend gewesen. Er seufzte, vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und dachte darüber nach, wie er das Ganze wieder gutmachen konnte. Eigentlich gab es nur selten Situationen in den er und sie verschiedener Meinung waren. Allgemein glaubte er, es mit seiner Frau ziemlich leicht zu haben. Aber sobald das Thema Erziehung lautete, gingen ihrer beider Meinungen auseinander.  
>Ein leises Klopfen an der Türe lies ihn aufsehen.<br>„Ja?"  
>Sein Sohn öffnete zurückhaltend die Türe und sah seinen Vater schüchtern an. Er winkte den Jungen zu sich, der dieser Aufforderung sofort Folge leistete und hastig zu ihm lief. Altair nahm ihn auf seinen Schoß.<br>„Hast du mit deiner Mutter geredet...?", fragte er und als der Junge nur den Kopf schüttelte lehnte Altair resignierend den Kopf an seinen.  
>„Mama hat auch Onkel Malik weggeschickt...", murmelte Sef und legte seine Arme in Altairs Nacken um ihm zu zeigen, dass er ihn trösten wollte. „Malik sagt, du bist ein Novize."<br>Der Großmeister lachte leicht. Normalerweise wiedersprach er seinem Freund dabei, aber in dieser Hinsicht konnte er ihm nur zustimmen. Der Grund war lächerlich. Aber das wunderte ihn nicht. Normalerweise entstanden diese Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den Beiden immer aus irgendwelchen irrelevanten Gründen. „Ich glaube, Mama will gerade niemanden sehen...", ergänzte der Vierjährige und begann in Altairs Tagebuch zu zeichnen. Vermutlich hatte er sich das von seinem Bruder abgeschaut. Darim malte ab und zu ebenfalls in Altairs Tagebuch. Dann, wenn er erlaubte, dass ihm sein Sohn bei der Arbeit zu sah, was in letzter Zeit nur ziemlich selten der Fall gewesen war.  
>„Ich werde mit ihr reden.", sagte er bestimmt und beobachtete seinen Sohn, wie er flüßige, saubere Linien zeichnete.<br>„Mama wird aber nicht weggehen oder...?", fragte der Junge und sah nicht zu seinem Vater auf. Altair versuchte ein paar Sekuden lang, den Gedankengang seines Sohnes zu ergründen. Wie kam er nur darauf, dass Maria gehen könnte? Sie hatten sich gestritten, aber das war für beide kein Grund sich auch nur auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu trennen.  
>„La... abadan.", (arab. „Nein, niemals") ihm fiel selbst auf, dass er manchmal, unbewusst arabisch sprach. Sef und Darim verstanden was er sagte. Nachdem es nicht funktionierte ihre Kinder nur englischsprachig zu erziehen, hatten sie es sich zum Ziel gemacht ihnen beide Sprachen beizubringen. Außerdem hatte Altair auch viel Spaß damit, Maria Arabisch zu lehren. Sie war keine unbedingt gute Zuhörerin und ihre Geduld kannte auch ziemlich enge Grenzen.<br>Sef sah zu seinem Vater auf und er sah die Erleichterung in seinen Augen. Er lehnte sich nach hinten und kuschelte sich an den Großmeister.  
>„Ane e hibek!", (arab. „Ich hab dich lieb") murmelte der kleine Junge und drückte sich noch fester an seinen Vater.<br>„Ana kaman bahibek...", (arab. „Ich liebe dich auch.") erwiderte Altair und küsste seinen Sohn auf die Stirn.

Es gab selten Momente in denen Maria an ihren Entscheidungen zweifelte. Zumindest an denen, die sie vor ein paar wenigen Jahren getroffen hatte. Sie bereute, Peter Hallaton geheiratet zu haben ohne sich zur Wehr gesetzt zu haben, aber sie bereute nicht, dem Templerorden beigetreten zu sein, auch wenn sie inzwischen nicht mehr gut hieß was ihr ehemaliger Orden tat. Sie bereute auch nicht, Robért kennen gelernt zu haben, er hatte sie Vieles gelehrt, unter anderem auch, dass sie nicht immer alles glauben konnte, was sie sah und hörte. Altair hatte diese These unterstützt und ihr noch deutlicher gezeigt, dass es so viele Dinge gab, die nicht so waren wie sie schienen zu sein. Sie hatte lange über seinen Antrag vor sechs Jahren nachgedacht. Sie war schwanger gewesen und hatte daher kaum eine Wahl gehabt. Obwohl Altair ihr alle Freiheiten gelassen hatte. Und auch wenn sie selbst gedacht hatte, keine Wahl zu haben, fiel es ihr nicht schwer, seinen Antrag anzunehmen. Sie hatte sich für das Leben in Masyaf entschieden, ein Leben weit weg von ihrem alten zu Hause in England.  
>Und sie hatte es gewagt in einem Land zu leben, dessen Sprache sie nicht einmal ansatzweise beherrschte. Auch wenn Altair ihr nach und nach ein wenig Arabisch beibringen konnte, fiel es ihr immer noch schwer, die Gespräche der anderen Assassinen zu verfolgen ohne jedes dritte Wort zu hinterfragen.<br>Obwohl sie all diese Entscheidungen für die richtigen hielt, zweifelte sie jetzt an ihrem Verstand. Wie hatte sie damals nur so naiv sein können, zu glauben, es würde mit Altair einfach werden? Wie verliebt und blind musste sie gewesen sein um nicht zu sehen, wie unterschiedlich sie eigentlich waren? Allein die Tatsache, dass er seine beiden Söhne zu Assassinen ausbilden wollte und deren Ausbildung im Alter von sechs Jahren beginnen wollte brachte sie zur Weißglut. An sich hatte sie nichts dagegen, ihre Kinder sollten in die Fußstapfen ihres Vaters treten, aber mit sechs Jahren waren sie eben noch genau das: Kinder. Und damit Marias Meinung nach viel zu jung um ein Schwert auch nur anzusehen.  
>Altair verstand sie nicht. Er hatte versucht mit ihr zu diskutieren und die Vor- und Nachteile einer frühen Ausbildung abgewogen. Maria jedoch hatte keinen einzigen seiner "Vorteile" als solche erachtet.<br>Sie fluchte und lies sich auf das Bett fallen.  
>Malik hatte versucht mit ihr zu reden. Er hatte vor fünf Minuten an der Tür gestanden und sie gebeten die Türe zu öffnen. Er hatte gesagt, es wäre doch lächerlich, sich in einem Zimmer einzusperren um jeglichen Kontakt zur Außenwelt zu vermeiden. Maria sah das jedoch als sehr produktive Option, sich wieder einzufangen ohne Altair irgendwelche Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen zu müssen. Ihre Lieblingsbeleidigungen im Bezug auf Altair beschränkten sich hauptsächlich auf „Bastard" und „Vollidiot". Schließlich wusste sie, dass sie sobald sie sich beruhigt hatte, alles bereuen würde, was sie Unverschämtes zu ihm gesagt hatte.<br>Aber dieser Zeitpunkt war jetzt noch nicht gekommen. Noch lange nicht. Sie lag wütend auf dem Bett, bemüht ihre Wut irgendwie zu zügeln. Unfassbar! Dass er auch nicht dazu bereit war irgendeinen Kompromiss einzugehen! Dieser Bastard!  
>„Mama?", meldete sich Darim zu Wort. Er stand vor der Tür und sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie groß seine Sorge um sie war.<br>Sie seufzte. Sie wollte jetzt niemanden sehen. Am Liebsten wäre sie nun wirklich alleine gewesen, aber ihren Sohn so hilflos vor der Türe stehen lassen konnte sie auch nicht.  
>Grummelnd stand sie auf und schloss die Türe auf.<br>„Komm rein, nadschm." (arab. „Stern"), sagte sie, lies ihren Sohn rein und verschloss dann wieder die Türe.  
>„Maria, warte!", hörte sie Malik noch sagen, öffnete aber nicht wieder die Türe.<br>Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Sohn und musterte ihn ein paar Sekunden. Da stand er. Die Ursache aller momentanen Unstimmigkeiten zwischen ihr und ihrem Ehemann. Der Grund für den Streit, der in den nächsten paar Wochen das größte Thema des Ordens sein würde. Sie seufzte. Darim sah sie nur aus seinen unschuldigen blauen Augen an.  
>„Es tut mir leid.", sagte er traurig und sah beschämt zu Boden.<br>Sie zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Wieso entschuldigte er sich?  
>„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, Darim."<br>Er war doch noch viel zu jung um zu verstehen, dass es hierbei um seine Zukunft ging, oder?  
>„Aber du streitest mit Baba wegen mir.", sagte er leise und wandte seinen Blick nicht von dem Boden ab.<br>„Habibi, das ist nicht deine Schuld. Der Basta-... dein Vater ist nur unheimlich stur.", sie bemühte sich ihr loses Mundwerk vor ihrem Sohn unter Kontrolle zu halten. Schließlich wollte sie nicht, dass er irgendwann auch solche Worte in den Mund nahm.  
>„...ich finde aber, dass Baba Recht hat."<br>Maria war bemüht ihren Sohn nicht gleichermaßen anzuschreien, wie sie es bei Altair getan hatte. Einige Sekunden lang starte sie ihn einfach nur an. Warum zum Teufel noch mal glaubte er, sein Vater wäre im Recht?! Wieso war er so scharf darauf zu lernen, andere zu verletzen?!  
>„Darim, sag das nicht noch mal.", befahl sie beinahe schon und bereute ihren strengen Ton sofort wieder als sie den erschrockenen Blick des kleinen Jungen sah. „Entschuldige.", murmelte sie und kniete sich zu ihm.<br>„Warum... warum möchtest du denn nicht, dass ich lerne wie ich mich verteidigen kann, Mama?", fragte er und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.  
>„Du bist viel zu jung, Darim.", erklärte sie so ruhig wie möglich.<br>„Aber wenn ich so groß und stark wie Baba werden will muss ich das lernen!", versuchte er seine Mutter zu überzeugen. Maria seufzte erneut und nahm ihn in ihre Arme.  
>„Nein, Darim, das erlaube ich nicht.", flüsterte sie und erinnerte sich an ein Versprechen, dass ihr Altair vor sechs Jahren gegeben hatte, gerade als Darim erst ein paar Tage alt gewesen war.<p>

„Ich werde versuchen, dir alle Wünsche zu erfüllen, Maria. Ich schwöre dir, dass ich dich und unseren Sohn mit meinem Leben beschützen werde. Du musst mir nur sagen, was du möchtest und ich werde alles daran setzen, es umzusetzen. Das verspreche ich dir."

Zum ersten Mal, seit so langer Zeit, bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie wusste nicht, was genau der Auslöser dafür war, dass sie jetzt auf einmal so emotional war. Aber irgendwie konnte sie dieses furchtbare Gefühl in ihrer Herzensgegend gar nicht unterdrücken. Darim bemerkte, dass mit seiner Mutter irgendetwas nicht stimmte.  
>„Mama?", fragte er also und versuchte sich ein wenig aus ihrer Umarmung zu befreien, sie wollte aber nicht, dass er sie so sah und hielt ihn deswegen fest. Vorerst mal beschloss sie nichts zu sagen, weil es ihr einfach schwer fiel jetzt mit einer festen Stimme zu sprechen. Außerhalb davon ergaben sich just in diesem Moment noch weitere Dinge die ihr auf die Nerven gingen. Zum Beispiel, dass sie schon wieder Hunger bekam obwohl ihr übel war. Eine Konstellation von Empfindungen, von den sie nicht einmal wusste, dass sie existieren kann.<br>„Mama, soll ich Baba holen?", fragte Darim und drückte sich etwas fester an seine Mutter. Maria seufzte. Wie konnte es sein, dass ihr Sohn in diesem Sinne zumindest, vernünftiger war als sie? Er wusste anscheinend, dass das Problem nur durch ein Gespräch zwischen ihr und Altair gelöst werden konnte. Aber irgendwie war sie immer noch so wütend, dass sie ihren Ehemann nicht sehen wollte. Vermutlich, war es aber das Beste noch mal in Ruhe mit ihm zu reden, ohne die Blicke sämtlicher Assassinen auf sich zu ziehen. Oder das schadenfrohe Grinsen Abbas'.  
>„Ja, gut.", stimmte sie widerwillig zu und lies ihren Sohn los. Er starte sie einen kurzen Moment erschrocken an. Bis er merkte, dass sie ihm eben erlaubt hatte, seinen Vater zu holen.<br>Er strich ihr einmal behutsam über die Wange. „Nicht weinen, Mama!", und verlies dann das Zimmer.

-

Altair war erleichtert gewesen, als Darim ihm die Nachricht überbracht hatte, dass Maria bereit war mit ihm zu reden. Als er dann aber ihr Schlafgemach betrat war er mehr entsetzt gewesen, sie so aufgewühlt zu sehen. Für gewöhnlich konnte sie ihre Streitigkeiten ziemlich gut ab. Sie war zwar wütend, beschimpfte ihn wie jedes mal als "Bastard", bekam sich nach einigen Zärtlichkeiten aber wieder ein.  
>Jetzt saß sie ruhig auf dem Bett und sah ihn einfach nur an. Er wusste, dass sie geweint hatte und allein das, machte sein bereits sowieso schon schlechtes Gewissen zu einem gigantisch schlechten Gewissen.<br>„Maria...", fing er an, wusste aber nicht, wie er weiterreden sollte. Sie deutete ihm sich neben sie zu setzen und das tat er auch. „Es tut mir leid.", entschuldigte er sich. Inzwischen war er es sich gewohnt, sich bei ihr entschuldigen zu müssen. Normalerweise ging beinahe jeder Streit zwischen den beiden auf sein Konto. Oft begannen diese Auseinandersetzungen weil er irgendetwas gesagt oder getan hatte, was ihr nicht passte.  
>„Was genau tut dir denn leid? Dass du anderer Meinung bist wie ich?", fragte sie und sah ihn nicht an.<br>„Dass ich dich zum Weinen gebracht habe, Habibi.", erwiderte er und strich ihr eine nasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie nach so langer Zeit und nach Allem was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war noch dazu im Stande war zu weinen. Sie hatte nicht einmal geweint, als er ihr vor acht Jahren seine Klinge in die Schulter gerammt hatte. Und er war sich sicher, dass das ganz schön geschmerzt hat.  
>„Bilde dir ja nicht ein, dass ich wegen dir geweint habe.", fauchte sie ihn an. Das war ein Zeichen für Altair, dass sie sich nicht wirklich beruhigt hatte. Darim hatte zwar gesagt, dass sie wieder dazu bereit war mit ihm zu sprechen, aber er hätte nicht davon ausgehen sollen, dass sie sich wirklich wieder beruhigt hatte.<br>„Warum dann? Wenn es dich so sehr beschäftigt, dann... warte ich mit Darims Ausbildung eben noch ein, zwei Jahre.", versuchte er ihr entgegen zu kommen.  
>„Das allein ist es doch gar nicht. Es geht hier nicht nur um Darims Ausbildung es geht hier um seine und Sefs allgemeine Erziehung!", erwiderte Maria aufgebracht. Altair war verwirrt. Sie hatten sich vorhin doch noch gestritten, weil sie der Meinung war, Darim war zu jung um mit einem Holzschwert zu üben. Allgemein zu jung um irgendetwas das auch nur annähernd wie eine Waffe aussah in die Hand zu nehmen.<br>„Ich verstehe nicht was du meinst, Habibi.", sagte er ehrlich und hoffte, sie damit nicht noch mehr erzürnt zu haben.  
>Sie stöhnte und lies sich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen.<br>„Manchmal bist du wirklich schwer von Begriff, sogar Malik ist es aufgefallen.", meinte sie und sah wütend an die Decke.  
>„Dann erklär es mir bitte.", entgegnete Altair und hatte es langsam satt, ständig von seiner Frau und seinem besten Freund als dumm dargestellt zu werden. Wobei dumm vielleicht nicht der richtige Ausdruck war.<br>„Hast du... Hast du nicht auch schon manchmal daran gedacht, dass wir vielleicht... ein bisschen arg unterschiedlich sind? Angefangen bei der Tatsache dass ich eine Christin bin und du Muslime.", begann sie und stützte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen. Nachdem er sie nachdenklich ansah setzte sie noch ein „Halbmuslime" dahinter. Schließlich wusste sie, dass seine Mutter Christin war. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir das auch nur teilweise gut vereinbaren können."  
>„Willst du damit sagen, dass es ein Fehler war, dass wir - "<br>„Halt nein!", sie legte ihm sofort eine Hand auf dem Mund, damit er nicht weitersprach. Sie bemerkte den verletzten Ausdruck in seinen Augen und war der Meinung schnell aufklären zu müssen was sie meinte. Nicht, dass er jetzt dachte, sie wollte das alles nicht. „Das hab ich nicht gemeint. Ich bin doch glücklich mit dir – normalerweise zumindest – und ich bereue nicht, dich geheiratet zu haben. Ich meine nur...", sie seufzte. „Ich bin froh, dass du einige Dinge im Orden geändert hast. Ich weiß von Malik, wie streng es hier früher zuging, gerade was Familie anbelangt. Und ich weiß es sehr zu schätzen, dass du das geändert hast. Aber... wie gesagt, irgendwie geraten wir immer aneinander wenn es um die Erziehung unserer Kinder geht, ich weiß einfach nicht... ich weiß nicht ob ich das so richtig mache. Und ob es so eine gute Idee war, hier nach Masyaf zu kommen..."  
>Er sah sie eine Weile einfach nur an. Sie nahm ihre Hand weg und musterte ihn einen Moment lang.<br>„Du möchtest gehen?", fragte er und wenn sie geglaubt hatte, ihn mit ihrer vorherigen Aussage getroffen zu haben, dann war das überhaupt nichts im Gegensatz zu dem Schmerz der sich nun in seinen Augen widerspiegelte. Altair zeigte für gewöhnlich nur selten so eine Art von Gefühle. Die Übelkeit die Maria sowieso schon die ganze Zeit vespürte wurde noch stärker. Wie konnte er annehmen, dass sie ihn verlassen wollte?  
>„Nein, das will ich nicht.", entgegnete sie ruhig und er war erleichtert, das von ihr zu hören.<br>„Dann verstehe ich nicht, was du von mir willst.", erwiderte er und sah sie eindringlich an. Sie dachte über ihre Erklärung nach und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass sie Schwierigkeiten hatte sich richtig auszudrücken. Sie wusste nicht wie sie ihm sagen konnte, wie unsicher sie war und schon wieder fühlte sie so eine starke Wut, dass sie beinahe wieder anfing zu weinen. Verdammt, das war doch nicht normal! Was war nur in sie gefahren?! Sonst war sie nie so nahe am Wasser gebaut! Altair bemerkte das.  
>„Maria...", sagte er entsetzt und sie nahm Notiz davon, dass er jetzt mindestens so hilflos war, wie Darim vorhin als er noch vor ihrer Tür gestanden hatte.<br>„Hör auf mich so anzusehen, es ist alles okay!", sagte sie wütend und versuchte die blöden Tränen irgendwie zu unterdrücken.  
>„Habibi, ich wollte dich nie verletzen.", erwiderte er und sie wusste, dass er glaubte, dass alles seine Schuld war. Allgemein, nahm er gerne alles auf seine Kappe, das hatte sie schon früh bemerkt. Als Darim erst ein paar Monate alt gewesen ist, wurde er krank und komischerweise war Altair der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass es seine Schuld war. Maria hatte ihm oft gesagt, dass es schwachsinnig war, dass er sich für alles immer verantwortlich fühlte, aber er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er gar nicht anders konnte. Es war irgendwie so bei ihm verankert.<br>„Ich weiß, jetzt schau mich nich so an, ich weiß auch nicht warum ich ständig heulen muss. Das ist echt zum Kotzen!", apropos, das Schwindelgefühl wurde auch nicht weniger. Sie seufzte und versuchte sich wieder einigermaßen zu fassen. Altair nahm sie in seine Arme und hoffte, sie würde das einfach zulassen. Tatsächlich sagte sie nichts und stieß ihn auch nicht von sich.  
>„Ich habe da so einen Verdacht...", murmelte er und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.<br>„Der da wäre?", entgegnete sie und sah ihn an.  
>„Kann es sein, dass du schwanger bist?", fragte er direkt. Eigentlich hatte er keine Ahnung was Frauen betraf. Zumindest war das bis vor acht Jahren noch so gewesen. Als Raschid noch Großmeister war, hatte Altair sich nur selten mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht beschäftigt und wenn dann auch nur kurzzeitig. Malik hatte ihn damals ausgelacht, als Maria offensichtlich schwanger war, und er das erst wahrgenommen hatte, als sie es ihm gesagt hatte. Aber inzwischen wusste er, wie sie war, wenn sie schwanger war. Schließlich hatten sie schon zwei Kinder. Daher hatte er ihre Stimmungsschwankungen und das morgendliche Übergeben schon oft genug mitgemacht.<br>Wobei sie sich bis jetzt noch kein einziges Mal übergeben hatte, aber das würde wenigstens erklären, warum sie so schnell weinte und warum die Speisekammer immer leerer wurde.  
>„Was? Nein, ich glaube nicht wieso sollte ich...", sie verstummte und dachte ein paar Sekunden über das nach, was er eben gesagt hatte.<br>„Ich meine nur, dass es vielleicht...", er verstummte ebenfalls. Es hatte in den letzten Monaten viele Möglichkeiten gegeben, bei welchen es sich ergeben haben konnte, dass sie schwanger geworden war. Immerhin hatten die beiden sich seit Darim und Sef ein eigenes Zimmer hatten viel öfter geliebt. Natürlich immer nur dann, wenn die Kinder bei Malik waren oder unten im Hof spielten. Daher war es eigentlich gar nicht so überraschend und abwegig, an solche Folgen zu denken.  
>„Oh Gott...", murmelte sie entsetzt und nahm eine Hand an den Bauch. „Oh Gott...", widerholte sie und schien nicht halb so glücklich darüber zu sein, wie er gedacht hatte und – nebenbei bemerkt – wie er es war. Er begrüßte die Tatsache, ein drittes Kind zu bekommen sehr. Maria schien davon allerdings überhaupt nicht begeistert zu sein.<br>„Habibi, macht dich das denn nicht glücklich?", fragte Altair vorsichtig.  
>„Glücklich? Erinnerst du dich an Sefs Geburt? Weißt du eigentlich, was das für höllische Schmerzen waren?", sie sah ihn panisch an. „Ich hatte nicht geplant das nochmal durchmachen zu müssen!"<br>Natürlich erinnerte er sich. Er war bei ihr gewesen, auch wenn sie ihm mindestens zwanzig Mal gesagt hatte, er sollte das Zimmer verlassen. Er hatte sich geweigert, weil beide wussten, dass Sef zu früh kam und beide eine riesen Angst um ihren zweiten Sohn hatten. Er erinnerte sich, wie fest sie seine Hand gehalten hatte, und vor Allem wie erschöpft sie nach der Geburt gewesen war. Sefs Geburt war schlimm gewesen, und nicht nur das, auch die Tage danach waren mindestens genauso schwierig gewesen. Darims Geburt ging um einiges leicher und schneller von Statten als Sefs. Und nun war es nur verständlich, dass Maria befürchtete, dass es bei ihrem dritten Kind genauso oder sogar noch schlimmer sein könnte.  
>„Maria, ich bin mir sicher, dass alles gut wird.", erwiderte Altair und legte sanft seine Lippen auf ihre. Für gewöhnlich hätte sie ihn jetzt von sich gestoßen und ewig mit ihm diskutiert wie ungerecht es war, dass sie das alles durchmachen musste und er nur zusehen durfte. Aber aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund, sehnte sie sich eben nach seinen innigen Küssen und presste daher ihre Lippen noch stärker auf seine.<p>

-

Sowieso fiel Maria auf, dass sie in den letzten Wochen viel öfter miteinander geschlafen hatten, als in den vorigen Monaten. Altair war das auch aufgefallen, aber er hatte kein Wort darüber verloren, schließlich gefiel es ihm, auf diese Art und Weise Zeit mit seiner Frau zu verbringen. Jetzt lag sie in seinen Armen und genoss den schönen, verliebten Augenblick nach der Versöhnung.  
>„Du weißt, dass das jetzt nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein wird...", murmelte sie und sah ihn prüfend an. Er erwiderte ihren Blick.<br>„Ja. Ich kenne dich.", er schmunzelte als er sich zurück erinnerte, wie oft sie ihn während Sefs und Darims Schwangerschaft von der Arbeit abgehalten hatte, nur um sich mit ihr das Bett zu teilen. Wobei sie es nicht mal immer nur im Bett getan haben.  
>Sie grinste und irgendwie waren ihre Ängste vor der kommenden Geburt nun auch wie weggeblasen. Sie freute sich auf das ungeborene Mitglied der Familie und lächelte ihren Ehemann glücklich an.<br>Er küsste sie und als es an der Türe klopfte verharrten beide in ihren Bewegungen. Bis jetzt hatten sie ein unangenehmes Aufeinandertreffen danach mit ihren Kindern immer vermeiden können. Bis jetzt, so wie es aussah...  
>„Baba? Mama?", hörten sie Sefs Stimme, der noch brav vor der Tür wartete, bis er die Erlaubnis bekam sie zu öffnen. Gott sei dank war es Sef, und nicht Darim. Er hätte vermutlich einfach die Türe aufgemacht und hätte sich auf seine Eltern gestürzt.<br>Maria sah Altair ein paar Sekunden lang geschockt an. Sie waren beide nackt und daran zu denken, sich so schnell anziehen zu können, bevor ihr Sohn neugierig die Türe öffnete, war lächerlich.  
>„Was sollen wir tun?", flüsterte sie so leise wie möglich. Altair überlegte einen Moment lang.<br>„Ich kümmere mich darum...", murmelte er, stand auf, zog sich schnell seine Hose an und ging zur Türe. Sie betrachtete ihn eine Weile und dachte daran, wie gut sie es mit ihm hatte.  
>Er öffnete die Türe, ging schnell raus und schloss sie wieder, damit Maria genug Zeit hatte sich anzukleiden.<br>„Baba? Bist du mit Mama wieder gut?", fragte Sef und sah seinen Vater besorgt an. Er kniete sich zu seinem Sohn und lächelte.  
>„Alles bestens, Nadschm.", Sef strahlte, anscheinend unheimlich erleichtert darüber, dass seine Eltern nicht länger stritten. Er umarmte seinen Vater und hielt ihn lange fest.<br>„Baba?", fragte er nochmal.  
>„Ja?", erwiderte er, nahm seinen Sohn hoch und setzte ihn auf sein Pult, einfach um etwas weiter weg von der Türe zu sein. Er wollte nicht risikieren, dass Sef doch zu seiner Mutter wollte, und sie noch mitten im Ankleiden war.<br>„Was hast du denn jetzt mit Mama beschlossen wegen Ach?" (arab. „Bruder"), fragte der kleine Junge mit großen, neugierigen Augen. Vermutlich war es für Sef genauso aufregend wie für Darim in die Ausbildung zu gehen. Stimmt, ursprünglich war Altair zu Maria gegangen um diese Sache mit ihr zu klären, aber durch ihre erneute Schwangerschaft waren sie irgendwie... abgedriftet.  
>„Noch haben wir nichts beschlossen, Sef.", lächelte er und merkte wie sein Sohn die verschiedenen Narben auf seinem nackten Oberkörper studierte. Er wusste, wie sehr ihn seine Kinder bewunderten und freute sich daher zu sehen, dass sie vor seinen Narben nicht zurückschracken. Als Maria ihn zum ersten Mal so gesehen hatte, hatte sie sich bei ihm entschuldigt, weil sie ihn zu Anfang als sie noch seine Gefangene gewesen war, als Feigling beschimpft hatte. Er hatte ihr allerdings erklärt, dass viele dieser Narben gar nicht aus Kämpfen stammten sondern viel mehr von Bestrafungen die er sich durch Raschid zugezogen hatte. Auch ein Punkt den Altair unter seiner Führung sofort abgeschafft hatte. Es gab seblstverständlich immer noch Bestrafungen für Novizen und Assassinen die Fehler begingen, diese waren aber nicht halb so schlimm, wie jene die Raschid befohlen hatte.<br>„Hat das arg weh getan...?", fragte Sef, und deutete auf seine linke Hand, an welcher der Ringfinger fehlte.  
>„La, so schlimm war es nicht.", (arab. „Nein"), entgegnete er um seinem Sohn keine Angst einzujagen. Sef sah trotzdem etwas eingeschüchtert aus.<br>„Was haben du und Mama dann gemacht, wenn ihr nicht über Darim gesprochen habt?", fragte Sef. Altair wusste, dass er seinen Söhnen irgendwann erklären musste, wie das mit der Liebe funktionierte und er hatte sich immer vor diesem Tag gefürchtet auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab. Aber jetzt konnte er seinem Sohn doch noch nicht erklären was er nachts beziehungsweise manchmal auch tags mit seiner Mutter anstellte. Also entschied er sich, das Thema auf sein kommendes Geschwisterchen zu lenken.  
>„Du bekommst einen Bruder oder eine Schwester...", sagte er also und Sefs Augen begannen zu strahlen.<br>„Haben du und Mama einen Antrag gestellt?", einige Sekunden lang herrschte Schweigen, bis Altair anfing zu lachen. Sef betrachtete seinen Vater irritiert und allem Anschein nach hatte sein Lachen auch Maria aus dem Zimmer gelockt, die nun vollständig bekleidet zu ihm kam und ihn fragend musterte.  
>„Was ist so lustig?", fragte sie und sah ihren Sohn verwirrt an, nachdem Altair ihr immernoch keine Antwort gab. Selten hatte sie ihren Mann so lachen sehen. Als Malik das Zimmer betrat, sah er zuerst überrascht und auf irgendeine Art und Weise auch erleichtert zu Maria, wandte seinen Blick jedoch schnell an Altair, der immer noch lange nicht aufhören konnte zu lachen.<br>„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte der Rafiq und musterte den irritierten Teil der Familie Ibn La'Ahad. Sef zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
>„Hast du irgendetwas Komisches gesagt?", fragte Maria an ihren Sohn gewandt. Er sah beschämt zu Boden.<br>„Ich sag nichts mehr...", murmelte er.  
>Seine Mutter funkelte seinen Vater an.<br>„Altair?"  
>Der Großmeister grinste amüsiert und nahm seinen Sohn in die Arme.<br>„Habibi, tut mir leid, ich habe nicht über dich gelacht.", meinte er und sah seinen jüngsten Sohn schmunzelnd an.  
>„Dafür muss man keinen Antrag stellen."<p>

-

So. Das erste Kapitel meiner neuen Assassin's Creed Fanfiction :)  
>Erneut ein kleiner Einblick in Altairs Familienleben. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass es mir total gefällt diese Art von Geschichte zu schreiben 3 Eigentlich habe ich noch nie zuvor über Kinder geschrieben und es ist auch irgendwie ziemlich ungewohnt als auktorialer Erzähler zu schreiben. Ich bevorzuge eigentlich die Ich-Perspektive ._.<p>

Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen :) Lasst mir doch bitte ein Review da, wenn euch meine Geschichte gefallen hat. Ich würde mich riesig freuen! Auch über konstruktive Kritik!

LG  
>Sally<p> 


	2. Kapitel 2: Nachlässigkeit

- Kapitel 2: Nachlässigkeit -

Darim saß etwas geknickt auf dem Boden neben dem Trainingshof und malte mit einem Stock ein paar Bilder in den Sand. Er hoffte innständig, dass der furchtbare Streit seiner Eltern nicht länger anhielt. Er mochte es nicht, wenn sie sich stritten. Als er den Schmerzensschrei eines Novizen vernahm und neugierig zum Kampfring sah, bemerkte er, dass er von einigen Assassinen beobachtet wurde. Einige von ihnen erkannte er als die Väter von ein paar anderen Kindern, mit den er ein oder zwei Mal gespielt hatte, bevor ihre Eltern ihnen verboten hatten, sich Darim auch nur auf einen Schritt zu nähern. Es war für ihn unbegreiflich, was er so Schlimmes getan hatte, dass sich kein Kind in seine Nähe traute. Der Blick der Assassinen war eindeutig missbilligend und Darim überlegte, was er angestellt haben könnte, kam aber auf keinen grünen Zweig. Ja, er war mal ausgerissen weil er die Welt sehen wollte und hatte dafür einen ziemlich großen Ärger seines Vaters kassiert, ja, er hat sich einen Bogen geschnitzt und damit geübt, bis er einen Assassinen getroffen hatte (wenn auch die Verletzung gerade zu lächerlich war) und dafür hatte er dann wiederum Ärger von seiner Mutter bekommen und ja, er hatte Abbas schon einige Streiche gespielt. Aber waren das alles Gründe, weswegen man ihn so verurteilen konnte?  
>Bedrückt stocherte er noch etwas länger in dem Sand herum. Es war schrecklich so alleine zu sein. Darim mochte Sef, er war schließlich sein Bruder, aber er konnte mit ihm eben auch nicht alles machen. Seufzend steckte er den Stock in den Sand und sah sich nach anderen Gegenständen um mit den er spielen konnte.<br>„Hey.", hörte er einen Assassinen sagen. Er sah zu dem großen Mann auf und das erste das im auffiel war, dass dieser ihn nicht halb so arrogant und hochmütig musterte wie all die anderen. „Du bist Al Mualims Sohn, nicht wahr?" (Al Mualim ist arabisch und bedeutet „Meister"), fragte der Mann und kniete sich zu Darim.  
>„Ja.", antwortete er nur knapp.<br>„Mein Sohn, Anouar, ist ungefähr in deinem Alter, möchtest du vielleicht ein wenig mit ihm spielen?", fragte der nette Assassine und Darim sah ihn ungläubig an. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass ein Vater ihm anbot mit dessen Sohn zu spielen.  
>„Ja, wenn ich darf.", entgegnete Darim und hoffte, nun vielleicht einen Freund zu finden.<br>Der Mann winkte einen kleinen Jungen zu sich. Das Kind streckte Darim die Hand hin.  
>„Ich bin Anouar!", sagte er stolz und Darim ergriff seine Hand.<br>„Darim.", stellte er sich vor und der Junge ihm gegenüber lächelte.  
>Der Assassine stand wieder auf und ging zum Trainingsring zurück, ab und zu warf er noch einen prüfenden Blick zu den Kindern um zu sehen, wie sie sich verstanden. Die andere Gruppe von Assassinen, die Darim vor Kurzem noch so überheblich gemustert hatten, sahen nun fassungslos zu Anouars Vater. Irgendwie, ja irgendwie zum ersten Mal fühlte sich Darim den anderen überlegen. Es gab also doch jemand, der nichts dagegen hatte, dass seine Mutter einst eine Templerin gewesen war...<p>

„Du hast ihm gesagt, dass ich wahrscheinlich schwanger bin?", fragte Maria, als Malik mit Sef das Zimmer verlassen hatte um nach Darim zu suchen.  
>„Ja. Ich wusste nicht was ich sonst hätte tun sollen...", meinte Altair und malte sich den Ekel auf Sefs Gesicht aus, wenn er ihm wohl gesagt hätte, was er mit Maria tat wenn sie alleine waren. Darim war in dem Alter, alles eklig zu finden. Wenn Altair seine Frau küsste, streckte der Junge jedes Mal angewiedert die Zunge raus. Seinem jüngeren Bruder war das noch relativ gleichgültig. Trotzdem war sich Altair sicher, dass der Junge seine Erklärung ebenfalls als abstoßend empfunden hätte. Oder als extrem peinlich. Der Großmeister wollte gar nicht wissen, wie sehr Darim sich geekelt hätte, wäre er vorhin in seinem und Marias Schlafgemach geplatzt. Er seufzte.<br>„Also verstehe ich das richtig, Sef hat gefragt, was wir gemacht haben?", sie grinste bei der Vorstellung wie Altair versucht haben muss sich rauszureden. Er war immer ehrlich. Lügen wäre also keine Option für ihn gewesen. Da half nur noch ein Themenwechsel.  
>„Ja, ich dachte, wenn ich ihm sage, dass er bald zwei Geschwister hat fragt er nicht mehr danach.", tatsächlich freute sich Sef riesig über diese Bekanntgabe und wollte es auch gleich seinem Bruder und Onkel erzählen. Genaugenommen war Malik ja gar nicht sein Onkel, aber da er sich mit Altair so gut verstand, wurde er von Anfang an als ihr Onkel bezeichnet. Dem Rafiq machte das auch überhaupt nichts aus. Im Gegenteil: er verstand sich blendend mit den beiden Jungs. Maria grinste immernoch belustigt.<br>„Wünschst du dir eigentlich noch einen Sohn? Oder wäre dir eine Tochter auch Recht?"  
>Altair kam zu ihr, legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und lächelte.<br>„Kennst du die Antwort nicht schon?"  
>Manchmal wirkte ihre Beziehung auf Maria so unwirklich. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre ersten Erfahrungen, die sie mit Peter gemacht hatte. Er hatte sie nicht geliebt, und sie ihn ebenso wenig. Ihre Hochzeit war von beiden Eltern arrangiert worden und beide hatten sich von Anfang an eine todlangweilige Zukunft vorgestellt. Ihr erster Ehemann war nie gewalttätig oder gemein zu ihr gewesen. Sie war ihm viel mehr gleichgültig gewesen. Und in den zwei Jahren, die sie mit ihm verbracht hatte, hatte sie sich manchmal wirklich gewünscht, er würde sie nur einmal richtig anschreien, damit sie wusste, dass sie ihr Leben lang nicht nur von ihm ignoriert werden würde. Doch das hatte er nie getan. Ihre Scheidung war vermutlich die beste Entscheidung, die sie je getroffen hatte. Damals hatte sie sich auch geschworen nie wieder zu heiraten, aber Altair hatte in ihr Gefühle geweckt, die sie vorher nicht einmal annähernd empfunden hatte. Er war so offen zu ihr, lies sie alles tun was sie wollte und am wichtigsten war: er zeigte ihr, wie sehr er sie liebte und wie sehr er sie brauchte. Er musste diese Worte nicht einmal in den Mund nehmen, sie konnte ihm das alles aus den Augen ablesen. Und diese stumme Kommunikation war für sie eine der vielen Beweise dafür wie gut sie zusammenpassten. Da spielte es keine Rolle, dass sie Engländerin, er Araber, sie Christin und er eben Muslime war, sie gehörten zusammen. Und so kitschig ihr dieser Gedanke auch vorkam entsprach er ganz der Wahrheit.<br>Als sie so gedanklich vor sich hin schwärmte, merkte sie gar nicht, wie Altair ihre Hand nahm und einen sanften Kuss darauf platzierte.  
>„Ana bahebik.",(arab. „ich liebe dich") sagte er mit einem Gefühl in der Stimme, dass sie seine Worte förmlich spüren lies.<br>„Ich liebe dich auch.", entgegnete sie und erwiderte seinen verliebten Blick. Normalerwesie waren die beiden gar nicht so. Maria nannte es „lächerliche Gefühlsduselei" und Altair „unpassendes Rumflanieren". Für gewöhnlich trennte Altair sein Familienleben auch strikt von seiner Arbeit, aber momentan viel es ihm unheimlich schwer auch nur an Arbeit zu denken. Als sie sich eben küssen wollten, hörten beide ein zurückhaltendes Klopfen an der Türe. Altair seufzte, lehnte sich an Marias Schulter und wollte am Liebsten gar nicht antworten.  
>„Ja?", übernahm Maria für ihn.<br>Ein junger Novize, vielleicht gerade 14 Jahre alt öffnete die schwere Türe und sah verlegen zu dem Paar.  
>„Verzeiht, Meister. Ich wollte Euch um ein Gespräch bitten.", sagte der Junge förmlich und sah zurückhaltend auf den Boden.<br>„Komm ruhig rein, Hakim.", Altair lies Maria los. „Könntest du nach Darim und Sef sehen?", flüsterte er ihr noch kurz zu, bevor sie nickte und das Zimmer verlies. Der junge Novize traute sich nicht, sich zu setzen, auch nicht nachdem der Großmeister ihm deutete sich zu setzen.  
>„Verzeiht ich... ich wollte Euch nicht stören, Meister, es ist nur... ich glaubte, dass es richtig wäre Euch zu informieren...", stammelte der Junge nervös. Altair sah von seinem Pult aus, wie das schlechte Gewissen des Jungen wuchs. Allem Anschein nach musste er irgendetwas angestellt haben. Inzwischen hatte Altair schon so ziemlich alle Formen von misslungenen Attentaten angehört und dafür gerade gestanden. Er war viel unterwegs gewesen um diese Misstände aufzuklären ohne, dass sie letzten Endes in einer brutalen Auseinandersetzung zwischen seinem Orden und dem jeweiligen Opfer ausarteten. Und obwohl bekannt war, dass seine Bestrafungen viel humaner waren als Raschids, konnte Altair sehen wie ängstlich Hakim war.<br>„Was ist passiert?", fragte er also direkt.  
>Der Novize zuckte etwas zusammen. Vermutlich hatte er mit so einer direkten Frage nicht gerechnet.<br>„...Kadir ist tot. Es... Es war meine Schuld. Ich werde mich nicht rausreden und jede Strafe, die Ihr für angemessen haltet erdulden.", Altair sah, wie sich in den Augen des Novizen Tränen bildeten und vor Allem las er dahinter die unermessliche Reue und Angst, die er empfand. Für einen kurzen Moment zog es Altair in Erwägung den Jungen zu umarmen, was vermutlich einfach an seiner Rolle als Vater lag. Früher hätte er nie an so etwas gedacht. Er wusste, dass er das nicht tun konnte, und so ein schweres Vergehen hatte er bis jetzt auch noch gar nicht bestrafen müssen. Einen Moment lang standen sich die Beiden einfach nur gegenüber und Altair wusste nur zu gut wie er sich fühlte. Als Kadar seinetwegen gestorben war, hatte er sich lange nicht die Schuld dafür gegeben, weil sein Stolz größer war als die Reue und weil er geglaubt hatte, dass er alles richtig gemacht hatte, aber als er dann den Hass, die Verachtung und vor Allem auch die Enttäuschung in Maliks Augen gesehen hatte, wusste er was er mit seiner Hochmütigkeit angestellt hatte. Und nicht nur das, er wusste wie tötlich ein überheblicher Gedanke sein konnte. Und ab diesem Moment hatte er die ganze Reue gespürt, das Gewicht des Schmerzes, welcher der Tod eines guten Freundes auslösen konnte. Bis heute bereute er, was er damals getan hatte und es fiel ihm immer noch schwer zu glauben, dass Malik ihm dieses Vergehen nicht länger übel nahm. Er hatte ihm verziehen. Das alles war schlimm gewesen, aber Altair war damals erwachsen gewesen, er konnte damit umgehen, war zumindest lange stark genug, das Taubheitsgefühl, welches Kadars Tod bei ihm ausgelöst hatte zu verdrängen. An den Schmerz und die Missbilligung der anderen Assassinen nicht zu denken. Aber Hakim war vierzehn Jahre alt, hatte nicht halb so viel Erfahrung vom Leben und war nicht annähernd so stark wie Altair es war. Außerdem war Kadir sein bester Freund gewesen, da war das alles noch viel schlimmer.  
>Der Großmeister ging zu dem Jungen und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.<br>„Das tut mir leid. Ruh dich erst mal aus, ich werde mich mit einigen Meisterassassinen beraten und dir morgen deine Strafe verkünden.", erklärte Altair und sah wie überrascht der junge Novzie war. Allem Anschein nach hatte er damit gerechnet, von seinem Meister angeschrieen zu werden. Aber dieser zeigte viel mehr Mitgefühl und Verständnis. Hakim war erstaunt und fühlte sich zugleich schlecht. Er hatte den Tod seines besten Freundes zu verschulden, er sollte leiden und nicht verschont werden.  
>„Geh.", befahl Altair sanft und der Junge verließ wortlos das Zimmer. Er seufzte und setzte sich an sein Pult. Diese Situation erinnerte ihn so sehr an Salomos Tempel. Er war sich sicher zu wissen, was Hakim nun durchmachte. Er musste mit Malik und Maria sprechen, alleine könnte er nicht entscheiden, was mit seinem Novizen geschehen sollte. Als hätte sein alter Freund seine Gedanken gelesen, stand Malik im Türrahmen.<br>„Deine Söhne fragen nach dir.", informierte er den Meister und als der Rafiq den niedergeschlagenen Ausdruck in dessen Augen sah, wusste er, dass irgendetwas Schreckliches passiert sein musste. „Was ist los?", fragte er und meinte diesen Blick bei seinem Freund schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Das bestätigte ihm seine Vermutung, dass jemand gestorben war, den Altair gut leiden konnte.  
>„Kadir ist tot.", sagte er kurz und knapp, ohne auch nur ein Wort über Maliks vorige Information zu verlieren.<br>„...Wie ist das passiert?", fragte er.  
>„Das spielt keine Rolle. Hakim hat bereits zugegeben, dass es seine Schuld war.", er ging zu dem Fenster und sah auf den Trainingshof herab, wo Darim sich aufgeregt mit Sef unterhielt, der ganz neugierig seine Hände auf Marias Bauch gelegt hatte. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Stille. Maliks Schweigen brachte Altair auf den Gedanken, dass sein Freund vermutlich ebenfalls an den damaligen Vorfall dachte. „Er bereut, Malik. Er hat nicht dieselbe Strafe verdient wie ich damals."<br>Nein, das hatte er wirklich nicht. Der Junge war bereits jetzt schon innerlich vollkommen am Boden zerstört. Er hatte in seinen vierzehn Jahren noch nicht einmal halb so viel Tod und Leid gesehen wie Altair in seinem Alter, er konnte von dem Jungen nicht erwarten, dass er diese acht Peitschenhiebe und das Salzwasser welches unwillkürlich darauf folgte, bevor sich die Wunden schlossen, was er bereits hatte über sich ergehen lassen müssen aushielt, ohne ein Trauma davon zu bekommen. Malik sah ihn lange an.  
>„Sein Vergehen ähnelt deinem Bruder.", erwiderte der Rafiq kühl. Natürlich war er auf seine Tat anders eingetsellt wie Altair. Und hierbei glaubte er, die erste richtig heftige Auseinandersetzung mit Malik zu riechen. Es würde schwer werden eine geeignete Strafe für Kadir zu finden mit welcher alle oder zumindest die Mehrheit einverstanden war. Altair verstand die Ansicht seines Ordensbruders. Aber er konnte und wollte das dem Jungen nicht antun.<br>„Hör zu, Altair, es ist schön, dass du so gnädig bist, was die Bestrafungen im Orden angeht, aber so etwas kannst du nicht einfach so hinnehmen. Wenn du das tust, tut mir leid, aber dann bist du definitiv für das Amt als Großmeister nicht geeignet."  
>„Ich habe nicht vor ihn zu verschonen. Malik, er hat eine Strafe verdient, da stimme ich dir ganz zu, aber er hat das-", er zeigte vielsagend auf seine vernarbte Brust- „nicht verdient."<br>Der Rafiq erwiderte nichts darauf.  
>„Wie gesagt, deine Kinder fragen nach dir.", beendete er das Gespräch und verließ das Zimmer. Es war offensichtlich, dass er wütend war und Altair zog es auch nicht in Betracht ihm jetzt zu folgen um das mit ihm auszudiskutieren. Außerhalb davon hatte er dafür jetzt auch einfach nicht den Nerv.<p>

-

Als Malik verärgert über den Trainingshof stapfte, konnte sich Maria schon denken woran das lag. Und sie verstand ihn. Vermutlich besser als so ziemlich alle anderen momentan anwesenden Assassinen. Sie kannte diese sture, bockige Seite ihres Ehemannes nur zu gut und vor Allem seine Ruhe und Gelassenheit während man mit ihm diskutierte. Genau diese Seite brachte sie jedes Mal unheimlich auf die Palme. Und dass er dann immer nur da saß und sie ruhig ansah, machte dieses Wutgefühl auch nicht besser.  
>„Mama, warum ist Onkel Malik so böse?", fragte Sef und sah seine Mutter irritiert an. Sie beobachtete den Rafiq ebenfalls, der die übenden Novizen mit seinem Blick allesamt geradezu aufspießte, als diese es für einige Sekunden lang gewagt hatten, eine Pause einzulegen um den zornigen Assassinen anzustarren. Sie machten sich sofort wieder an ihre Übungen und taten so, als hätten sie Malik heute noch kein einziges Mal gesehen.<br>Maria überlegte ob sie mit ihm sprechen sollte. Er war der erste der Assassinen gewesen, der auf sie eingegangen war, sich mit ihr unterhalten hatte und sich eine eigene Meinung gebildet hatte. Er hatte nicht auf die Gerüchte und das Gerede der anderen gehört, als sie Masyaf zum ersten Mal betreten hatte. Außerdem war er für sie so etwas wie ein Kummerkasten. Immer wenn sie sich mit ihrem Mann gestritten hatte, war er für sie da, hörte ihr zu und versuchte ihr Ratschläge zu geben, was für sie manchmal auch schon sehr hilfreich gewesen ist.  
>„Geh zu deinem Vater, Sef, ich muss mal mit deinem Onkel sprechen, ja?", sie sah ihren Sohn lächelnd an, damit er sich keine Sorgen machte. Der Junge durchschaute seine Mutter, sagte aber nichts darüber sondern glaubte, dass sie ihm später alles erzählen würde. Er nickte also brav und Maria war so stolz auf ihn, dass er ihr so gut gehorchte. Er nahm seinen großen Bruder an der Hand und lief mit ihm zurück in das große Gebäude.<br>Maria stattdessen folgte Malik der irgendwann, bei einer Bank stehen blieb und auf die kleine Stadt am Fuße des Berges hinabsah.  
>„Was hat er angestelllt?", fragte sie und gesellte sich zu ihrem einarmigen Freund.<br>„Angestellt ist nicht das richtige Wort.", erwiderte Malik und sie hörte den wütenden Ton in seiner Stimme.  
>„Was ist dann passiert?", hakte sie weiter nach und sah auch auf Masyaf herab. Ursprünglich hatte Sef geplant gehabt, die Neuigkeiten gleich an Malik und Darim weiterzuerzählen, aber irgendwie war Malik zurück zum Orden gegangen, als Sef gerade davon angefangen hatte. Sie überlegte, ob es ihn einigermaßen beruhigen würde, wenn sie ihm erzählen würde, dass sie schwanger war. Malik hatte sich bei Sef und Darim sehr für sie und Altair gefreut.<br>„...Kadir ist tot. Ich weiß nicht, ob du ihn kanntest...", der Rafiq sah sie zweifelnd an. Altair hatte seiner Frau erlaubt, die Novizen ab und zu zu unterrichten, hauptsächlich damit ihr nicht langweilig wurde. Er wusste, dass es für sie kein dauerhafter Lebensinhalt sein konnte, nur die Kinder zu erziehen. Sie war zu temperamentvoll um sich mit Routinesachen abzugeben. Er hatte gehofft, ihren Alltag wenigstens damit etwas abwechslungsreicher gestalten zu können. Kadir war ein guter Junge gewesen. Er war ruhig, aber hatte immer auf das gehört, was Malik, Altair, Labib (Altairs und Maliks früherer Lehrer), oder sie sagten. Und nun sollte er tot sein?  
>Sie sah ihn erschrocken an.<br>„... wie... wie ist das passiert?", fragte sie entsetzt.  
>„Ich weiß es nicht, Altair hat es mir nicht gesagt... er hat nur gesagt, dass es Hakims Schuld war. Er war anscheinend sofort zu ihm gekommen um ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.", erklärte Malik und dachte über die vorherige Konversation mit Altair nach.<br>Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Das ist schrecklich...", murmelte sie. Sie hatte oft mitbekommen, dass einige Assassinen Attentate nicht überlebt hatten, aber das waren immer jene gewesen, mit den sie nicht viel zu tun gehabt hatte, oder jene, die ihr erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen waren. Aber nun hörte sie zum ersten Mal vom Tod eines Jungen, den sie persönlich gekannt hatte.  
>„Er wird vermutlich auf dich auch noch zukommen, im Bezug auf Hakims Strafe.", entgegnete Malik und irgendwie erhoffte er sich, Maria von seiner Meinung überzeugen zu können. Ihm war schon öfter aufgefallen, dass sie was Altair anging oft dasselbe dachte wie er.<br>„Warum sollte er mit mir darüber reden wollen? Ich kann so was doch wirklich nicht entscheiden...", meinte sie und sah Malik an als hätte er ihr eben erzählt, der Himmel sei grün.  
>„Er will vermutlich auch nur deine Meinung hören Maria, er will sicher nicht, dass du das entscheidest.", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.<br>„Oh Gott, wenn er das echt von mir erwartet, hat er sich aber ziemlich in den Finger geschnitten. Ich werde ganz sicher nicht über die Bestrafung einer meiner liebsten Novizen entscheiden.", meinte sie entschlossen. Inzwischen hatte sie schon so oft unterrichtet, dass sie einige ihrer „Lehrlinge" als ihre Novizen bezeichnete. Bisher hatte das auch noch keinen gestört.  
>„Ich sehe schon, dieses Mal sind wir also nicht einer Meinung.", erwiderte er und gab es auf, Maria von seiner Sicht überzeugen zu wollen. Sie schien ihrem Ehemann in dieser Hinsicht zumindest beizustehen.<br>„Ich rede mit ihm.", sagte sie, stand auf und lies Malik auf der Bank sitzen.

-

„Honey.", sagte sie und grinste, als sie Altairs entsetzen Gesichtsausdruck sah. So hatte sie ihn noch nie genannt und die Tatsache, dass er wusste, dass das ein englischer Kosename war, entrüstete ihn noch mehr. Warum wusste er so etwas?  
>„Maria.", sagte er bloß und konnte seinen Blick immer noch nicht von ihr abwenden. Wie kam sie auf so einen lächerlichen Kosenamen? Er nannte sie gerne Habibi, tat das auch fast immer, aber dieses schmalzige „Honey" war ja nun so was von unangemessen.<br>„Du betitelst mich immer in deiner Sprache, warum sollte ich das nicht auch dürfen?", sie wusste, wie niedergeschlagen er war. Sie kannte ihn besser als jeder andere und vor Allem aber auch, konnte sie nachvollziehen wie nahe ihm der Tod von Kadir ging. Er hatte schon oft von sich selbst gesagt, dass er viel sensibler war als er preisgab und dass diese Sensibilität ihn irgendwann noch seinen Posten als Großmeister kosten würde. Aber er hatte es einfach schon immer für Falsch gehalten, was Raschid damals gepredigt hatte. Der alte Mann war überzeugt davon gewesen, dass Gefühle wie Liebe und Freundschaft nichts weiteres als Schwächen wären, die man vermeiden konnte. Er hatte den Asssassinen verboten aus Liebe zu heiraten und vor Allem dies zu tun bevor sie das dreißigste Lebensjahr vollendet hatten. Altair hatte das schon immer anders gesehen und seit er Maria kannte wusste er auch, wie stark einen Gefühle wie Zuneigung machen konnten. Er hatte diese Beziehung nie als Schwäche empfunden. Aber in Zusammenhang mit der Ausbildung seiner Novizen war solch eine Nähe vielleicht wirklich ein großer Nachteil. Es fiel ihm schwer auch nur daran zu denken, Kadir zu bestrafen. Da sie also wusste, dass diese ganze Situation an ihm nagte, wollte sie ihn aufmuntern. Sie war ebenfalls getroffen von Kadirs Tod, aber so gut hatte sie ihn nicht gekannt.  
>„Es irritiert mich, wenn du mich so nennst.", sagte er ehrlich und musterte sie einen Moment lang schweigend.<br>„Dann werde ich das "Habibi" beibehalten.", entgegnete sie und setzte sich vor ihn auf sein Pult. Komischerweise gefiel ihr "Habibi" ziemlich gut. Vor Allem, wenn er sie so nannte. Altair hatte eine sehr attraktive Stimme und wenn er ihr diesen Kosenamen so zuraunte, bekam sie jedes Mal eine Gänsehaut. Er wusste wie er sie um den Finger wickeln konnte, und zugegeben sie lies sich von ihm auch gerne verführen. Auch wenn sie noch nie auf Kosenamen stand und andere Paare die sich solche Liebeleien zuflüsterten nur missbilligend angesehen hatte, war sie jetzt kaum besser.  
>Er lächelte.<br>„Gerne.", erwiderte er und küsste sie sanft.  
>„Ich habe von Malik erfahren was passiert ist.", flüsterte sie, als er sich kurz einen Zentimeter von ihr trennte.<br>„Aha...", entgegnete er und wollte nicht länger auf dieses Thema eingehen. Es reichte ihm, dass es sowieso schon dauerhaft an seinem Gewissen nagte. Außerdem hatte er keine Lust sich auf eine weitere Diskussion einzulassen. Daher versuchte er sie abzulenken, indem er sie erneut küsste und sie nahe an sich presste.  
>„Altair..." murmelte sie und drückte ihn ein klein wenig von sich. „Weißt du wo unsere Kinder sind?", fragte sie, bemerkte, dass ihm das vorige Thema unangenehm war und hielt einen Themenwechsel für angemessen. Zumal sie sich ernsthaft Gedanken machte. Schließlich hatte sie die beiden vorhin noch zu ihrem Vater geschickt und wenn er ihr nicht gleich sagte, wo er die beiden hingeordert hatte, würde sie sich wirklich Sorgen machen.<br>„Sie waren nicht bei mir.", erwiderte er und überlegte, ob er sich jetzt ebenfalls Sorgen machen musste. Waren die beiden nicht alt genug, sie alleine zu lassen? Er wusste zwar, das es bereits öfters vorgekommen war, dass Darim nicht richtig aufgepasst hatte und Sef daher schon ab und an Schrammen mit nach Hause gebracht hatte, aber an sich war Darim sich seiner Verantwortung gegenüber seines Bruders schon sehr bewusst. Zumindest glaubte Altair das.  
>Sie seufzte, lehnte sich an ihn und lies sich von ihm fest an sich drücken.<br>„Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, Habibi, die beiden sind sicher nur auf Entdeckungstour oder Ähnliches. Wir sollten aufhören ständig über die beiden zu wachen...", murmelte er und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.  
>„Wenn das mit der Entdeckungstour nicht stimmt und den beiden am Ende irgendetwas zustößt geht das auf dein Konto, verstanden?", grummelte sie und sah ihn prüfend an.<br>„Verstanden.", erwiderte er und lächelte. Er versuchte oft, sie damit zu beruhigen. Sie erwiderte diese Geste und legte erneut ihre Lippen auf seine. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihn eine Leidenschaft packte, der er nicht widerstehen konnte, welche aber auch wirklich nur dann in ihm aufflammte, wenn Maria ihn so küsste. Sie wusste genau, wie viel Druck sie auf seine Lippen ausüben musste, damit er sich mehr nach ihr sehnte und ihr genau das gab was sie wollte. Die vollkommene Kontrolle über ihn. Anfangs hatte es ihn gestört, dass sie die Zügel diesbezüglich in der Hand hielt, aber nach und nach hatte er Gefallen daran gefunden. Auch wenn er nur ungern die Beherrschung über sein Handeln und Denken verlor, war es manchmal ganz angenehm, wenn sie das übernahm. Er schob ihre Beine ein wenig auseinander um sich dazwischenstellen zu können.  
>„Altair...", hauchte sie zwischen zwei Küssen und legte ihre Arme in seinen Nacken um ihn besser erreichen zu können. Er umfuhr mit seiner Zunge ihre und beide wussten worin das enden würde, würden sie jetzt nicht sofort aufhören. Maria war bewusst, dass sie ihn inzwischen vollkommen in der Hand hatte und überlegte, ob sie das Ganze beenden sollte. Früher waren die bieden viel vorsichtiger gewesen was das anging. Sie hatten beide nicht gewollt, dass ihre Kinder sie erwischten. Daher hatten sie Vorsicht im Bezug auf Sex immer groß geschrieben. Aber momentan war ihr das irgendwie egal, bis sie während eines intensiven Kusses das angewiderte „Iiiiiiiih!" Darims vernahm der mit einem angeekelten Ausdruck im Türrahmen stand.<br>Altair lies von seiner Frau und war unheimlich überrascht den Jungen nicht kommen gehört zu haben.  
>„Darim..."<br>„Müsst ih das so vor mir machen?", klagte ihr Sohn, die Hände vor das Gesicht haltend und die beiden sahen sich nur kurzweilig verständnislos an. Altair bemerkte den rosanen Schimmer der sich auf Marias Wangen gebildet hatte und lächelte fasziniert. Es war so selten, dass ihr etwas derart peinlich war.  
>„Wäre es dir lieber wenn wir streiten würden?", fragte Altair und grinste seinen Sohn amüsiert an. Ihm kam der Gedanke ihn noch ein wenig zu necken. „Außerdem, wirst du das später auch mal machen.", setzte er noch dahinter und Darims entsetzter, sprachloser Blick war unbezahlbar. Altair lachte leicht.<br>„Niemals! Mädchen sind blöd!", erwiderte Darim selbstsicher und wollte gerade wieder gehen als ihm wieder einfiel warum er gekommen war. Als er wieder zu seinen Eltern sah, die sich irgendetwas zuflüsterten, was er nicht verstand und dabei so glücklich aussahen, war er kurz versucht, das Zimmer zu verlassen und sie später über seinen neuen Freund zu informieren. Seine Mutter hatte allerdings bemerkt, dass er noch nicht weg war und sah ihn über Altairs Schulter hinweg fragend an.  
>„Was ist denn, Darim?",<br>„Ich habe einen neuen Freund.", entgegnete er stolz. Maria drückte Altair weg, hüpfte von dem Pult und umarmte ihren Sohn.  
>„Das ist toll! Wie heißt er denn?", fragte sie begeistert. Altair seufzte ohne, dass es eines seiner Familienmitglieder registrierte. Er freute sich für seinen Sohn, aber momentan wollte er mit seiner Frau alleine sein und für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte er, was sie nur aus ihm gemacht hatte.<br>„Anouar!", stahlte Darim und bei diesem Namen sah Altair seinen Sohn eindringlich an.  
>„Anouar?", fragte er und kniete sich zu ihm. Der ernste Blick seines Vaters verunsicherte den Jungen.<br>„Ja.", bestätigte er.  
>Altair sah nicht halb so begeistert aus wie der Rest seiner Familie.<br>„Was ist los?", fragte Maria die seinen Unmut bemerkt hatte.  
>„Er ist Kadirs Bruder."<p>

-

Vielen Dank für's Lesen!  
>Liebe Grüße,<br>Sally


End file.
